The present invention is an improvement over the binder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,402. If the threaded posts in a ledger are not frequently used by being threaded and unthreaded, they are difficult to unthread using only finger pressure. The present invention is directed to a solution of this problem and includes a hand tool which may be incorporated into the magazine storage along with posts as disclosed in said patent.